


Fate

by lydiaanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, eren gets beat up, possibly, rating may or may not change in later chapters, well at least i'll try to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaanne/pseuds/lydiaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren develops a huge crush on a senior in high school. (If you couldn't guess this senior is Levi.) Years past and soon they're reunited in college, hmmm... I wonder what will happen? </p><p>also includes Eren having a ridiculous inner monologue, and being a dork, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren, you're an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I am so so sorry if this has any errors or mistakes.
> 
> this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> please if you have any feedback or opinions don't hesitate leaving a comment ^u^

I sat quietly in the school library, appreciating the silence surrounding me instead of the usual loudness that I’m always around. 

This is what I did everyday during lunch, it was a nice way to escape the chaotic environment of high school. I’d sit at the wooden table in the back corner of the library, enjoying the company of myself, and maybe even read or catch up on school work. Sure, it’d get lonely, I didn’t have a lot of friends. Hell, I didn’t have one friend. Besides my sister Mikasa, but she never wanted to join me. 

There’s one sole reason that I did this everyday, and that reason happens to be a senior named Levi with raven black hair and grey eyes that reminded me of clouds on a rainy morning. He’d sit three tables away from me and yes okay, I admit it’s kind of creepy that I go to the library everyday to sit here by myself and stare at this boy that I may or may not be in love with. But you see, when you’re an obnoxious, overly hyper kid that no one likes then you understand why I’d be doing this. 

I have no idea where this infatuation I developed for Levi came from. But for some reason I was drawn to him. Drawn to him like roaring waves rolling upon a sandy shore, over and over again. 

He was in my biology class in the beginning of the year, we were lab partners. It was pretty much impossible for me to focus in that class, not with Levi there being all cute and shit. 

I remember one day, I forgot my biology textbook. I didn’t feel like going home to get it, I probably didn’t need it anyways. Biology was my last period of the day and the teacher assigned us to take notes on certain sections of our textbooks. 

_shit…_ I silently thought to myself. Everyone started to pull out their books and I suddenly felt very awkward. I was lost in thought when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I slowly turned my head and was met with Levi’s annoyed expression.

“Do you not have a textbook?” Levi simply stated, his voice dull. 

He’s never talked to me before except when we had to for a project.

“U-uh… No, I left it at home.” I muttered and focused on my fingers that were drumming on the edge of the table. I was extremely nervous because, A) He was a senior and I was a mere sophomore. B) He was extremely attractive.

“Tch. Fine, you can share mine with me.” 

My cheeks started to feel hot. “Are you sure? I can just do the assignment at home.” 

“Don’t make me change my mind.” Levi replied with a stern voice, it was loud in the classroom, so thankfully no one heard this conversation. 

I didn’t say anything to his answer, I just rubbed the back of my neck nervously. 

Levi bent down to get the book out of his black backpack, and as he did this action, his shirt slightly rose exposing his defined stomach. My eyes widened and I cleared my throat, looking the opposite way. For gods sake, pull yourself together, Eren.

Since we were sharing a book we had to sit a little more close to each other than usual, not that I was complaining.

There’d been a couple of times when my hand accidentally brushed up against his, making me pull my hand back instinctively and muttering an apology. 

After twenty minutes of studying and writing notes, I got up to sharpen my pencil. And much to my surprise, I was tripped by this dick in class who just loved to give me a hard time. I tumbled to the floor, shooting my hands out to brace my fall. My right wrist hit the ground at a bad angle and I heard a loud pop.That didn’t sound good... In no time the class erupted in laughs and giggles as I quickly stood up. I saved myself the embarrassment of sharpening my pencil and immediately sat back down. 

“Now now, everyone be quiet.” The teacher said loudly, he didn’t even notice what happened. 

I was seated once again and I heard a couple of insults thrown my way; I simply ignored then. My head was down, examining my wrist, it was red and already swollen, I let out a small gasp of pain as I tried to bend it. Yep, definitely sprained or broken.

Now the next thing that happened completely caught me off guard. I felt a sudden warmth beside me, I turned my head and saw that it was Levi. His eyes were laced with worry. _Wait what? This guy could actually show emotion?_ His hands went to reach for my injury but he stopped himself. 

“May I?” He asked softly. 

A strange, but good, feeling settled inside me. I swallowed and nodded my head, holding my hand out. 

Levi’s hand were pleasantly cool and gentle as they carefully held my wrist with his right hand, his fingers softly grazed over the swelling. 

I let out a hiss of pain and clenched my eyes shut as his touch landed on my wrist. He glanced up his gaze landing on mine, inspecting every inch of my face.

“Are you alright?” Levi breathed out, his brows furrowed. Why was he upset? And why is he being so nice to me? No one was ever this nice to me. 

“Yeah of course, it’s fine I mean, I’m used to this.” I cleared my throat and looked down at my feet, observing the pattern of the carpet. 

“Bullshit.” He said under his breath, “Wait, you’re used to this?” Now his voice sounded slightly angry. 

_Um yes, have you not noticed that everyone hates me?_

“Yeah, but don’t worry, lets just keep working.” I didn’t notice but the whole time my hand was still in his, I guess he also noticed because he looked down quickly and let go, and a light pink color dusted his cheeks. _Wait, did he just blush?_

***

And that’s when I started to have a little crush on Levi. He was the one person that seemed to somewhat care for me. His personality drew me towards him and I found myself wanting to know more about him and wanting to be with him. But of course that would never happen, because after that day, we went back to not talking and awkward eye contact. 

It’s the second semester, so sadly we don’t have that class together anymore. But at least I get to see him around school. 

Now back to the library with me staring at Levi’s profile and hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black v-neck. Which may I add looked amazing on him. He seemed like he was deeply concentrated on an assignment from some class. His brows were turned down in focus and he was tapping his foot lightly on the blue carpet of the library. 

There were many times when I wanted to go over there and just talk to him, be his friend. He didn’t have any friends either, so it would be perfect. But my nerves got the best of me so I just settled for staring at him from afar. 

The bell signaling lunch was over jolted me from my thoughts and I stood up grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. 

Before heading out the door to go to my last class, I turn around to glance behind me, all I see is a pair of grey eyes fixated directly on mine.

 

The last period of the day for me was P.E. The excruciatingly long class finally ended and I was one of the last ones in the locker room because I had to talk to the teacher about some make-up assignments. Or so I thought I was the last one. 

After 15 minutes I was showered and changed and was about to head out when I heard footsteps. I thought I was the only one in here. I questioned silently. Suddenly I felt two pairs of hands grabbing my shoulders and throwing me to the ground. I tried to shout out but the blow to the floor knocked the wind out of me and my vision slightly darkened for a second or two. 

I peered up when I had the chance and saw that it was three guys who always picked on me. They never actually physically hurt me, well except tripping me, but nothing like this. 

Rage surged through me as I went to stand up, bringing my fists in front of my face. I don’t think they were expecting me to fight back, because an expression of surprise laid upon their faces. I shifted my feet and threw a punch to the guy with a blue baseball cap on. I hit him square in the jaw. My knuckles lightly stung but I couldn’t afford to worry about that right now. 

A hand grabbed my shoulder behind me, and before he could connect his fist to the side of my face, I brought my left knee up and jabbed it forcefully into his stomach. A groan of pain escaped his mouth and he fell to the white tiled floor. 

There were two guys left, and I was quite confident that I could take them both on.

Boy, was I wrong. 

I approached one of the two guys and raised my leg preparing to kick his knee out so he’d hit the ground. But in less than a second I found my arms restrained behind me, I yelled out in frustration, kicking my legs out and gathering up all my strength to escape his hold. 

My vision blurred and I cried out in pain and the other one kneed me over and over again in the ribs and my stomach. I was still struggling to get released, but it was no use, the guy behind me was obviously extremely strong and he wasn’t loosening his grip anytime soon. 

He stopped at kicking my sides and I let out a small sigh of relief. 

That relief ended quickly as his knuckles connected to my face. Over and over and over again. I clenched my eyes shut, suppressing a yelp of pain that was about to escape my mouth.

I felt something warm trickle down over my lips, and I soon realized my nose was bleeding. The one behind me released his grip and I thought it was finally over. 

Suddenly I was thrown down, my head slamming against the floor with a loud ‘thud’. I don’t know what happened to the third one, and I didn’t really care because more kicks were thrown to my side. I yelled out in agony, clutching my side. Another hit and I coughed, a spray of blood coloring the stark white floor. 

 

I started to yell, maybe I could get someones attention. 

“Shut up you piece of shit!” Another punch to the side of my face. 

Why aren’t they stopping? 

I could feel myself starting to black out, when a loud voice entered the scene. 

A figure stepped around in front of me protectively, I couldn’t see who it was, but I offered a silent thank you to my rescuer.

“Get out of here and leave him the fuck alone.” The voice demanded. _Wait, I know that voice, I’d know that voice anywhere._

One word - no, one name popped into my mind at that instant, Levi.

A snarky retort was shot back and Levi who was looming over me stepped forward, approaching the other two, and that’s when things got crazy again.

I could hear grunts and groans as Levi attacked them. I was able to open my eyes for a mere ten seconds.

What I saw was… Well, I’ll just sum it up for you: Levi was kicking some major ass. 

I don’t know where he learned to fight like that but he was damn good at it. I watched him as his elbow raised up and in a flash the guy was stumbling to the side, hitting his back into the lockers. 

It was hard to keep my eyes open, they kept involuntarily shutting. 

This went on for five more minutes when finally the two assholes decided they’ve had enough and left, but not without Levi calling out insults to them as they ran out the door.

Footsteps settled by me and Levi crouched down. His hand came down to cup my face, his hands were pleasantly cold and gentle and I found myself craving his touch once he removed his hand.

“Levi?” I whispered, for that’s as loud as my voice would go. 

He didn’t reply, instead he remained silent and picked me up with ease. I let out a cry of pain from the sudden pressure added to my side. 

“Sorry, I’ll try to be careful.” Levi stated in a calm and soothing voice. 

I instantly let my head fall on his shoulder and focused on the rise and fall of his chest, matching my breaths with his. That was the last thing I remember before I fell into a deep sleep. 

 

I woke up, opening my eyes slightly. I was in a warm bed, the covers pulled up to my neck and my head propped up on a soft pillow. A lamp in the corner in the room provided just enough light for me to see where I was. 

It was an average sized bedroom. The only piece of furniture in the room besides the bed was a desk in the corner by the lamp, papers neatly stacked on the side. The one thing that stood out the most was how clean it was. 

I tried to sit up but all that happened was a noise of discomfort coming from my mouth. A sharp pain ripped through my sides and I couldn’t breathe, I immediately laid back down after experiencing what happens if I sit up. My shout must have been louder than I intended because I heard footsteps outside of the closed door.

The door opens, and it’s Levi. Wait what? Levi? Then suddenly I remember what happened; getting beat up relentlessly, being in a shit ton of pain, and Levi coming and saving me. 

“Oh, good. You’re up.” He says nonchalantly, walking inside the room and sitting himself on the edge of the bed, making it shift slightly to the side from the added weight. 

My eyes blink slowly, trying to figure out what’s going on. 

“How do you feel?” He’s gazing at me intently and I can’t seem to form a reply.

Levi motions for me to lift my head up and I do, he shifts the pillows beneath me so I’m sitting up, the blanket falls off of my shoulders and I shudder as the cold air breeches my once warm body.

“Here, this will help the pain.” He hands me a glass of water, and some ibuprofen. I gladly grasp it in my hands.

After gulping down the whole glass, I stutter, “W-what happened?” My mind feels hazy and out of place.

His eyes soften and his expression turns doleful, I can tell he’s trying to hold his anger back by the way his jaw clenches. “Some dicks at school beat you up. I was walking outside the locker room and heard weird noises, so I went in there and scared them off.” He meets my eyes and pauses, his face relaxing. “How’s your side?” 

I look down at my body and suddenly realize I’m shirtless, my face turns crimson red at the thought of him undressing me and I’m not sure what to say. 

Levi obviously noticed my discomfort and says, “Oh, I had to take your shirt off to take a look at your ribs, I don’t think any of them are broken.” 

My hand reaches down to touch the side of my torso, but instead they’re met with Levi’s pale hand, stopping my action. My brows furrow in confusion and I tilt my head up.

“Don’t. Don’t touch it, it’s bruised really bad.” 

“Oh.” I mutter, and bring my hand out of his grasp and place it on the comforter. Placing my gaze anywhere but his eyes. 

It becomes silent. _Do I say something? How the hell am I even supposed to react in this situation?_

I take a moment to cast a glance at Levi, who is currently sitting on the edge of the bed, I admire his profile, jaw relaxed and he seemed content, despite the dark circles below his eyes. 

What he was wearing was completely different to his usual attire. An oversized grey hoodie hung around his body, the sleeves covering his hands. Paired with the hoodie were navy blue sweats. He looked so warm and cuddly - _Eren no, stop. This is just some dumb crush you have now stop thinking about how cute he looks when he’s all sleepy and how badly you want to kiss him._

I guess I was staring at him with a goofy half smile on my face because I notice him grimacing, “What?” He states, and crosses his arms across his chest.

“What?” I blurt out. _Real smooth, Eren, nice one, you can’t just stare at people like that._

“Care to explain why you were just staring at me for a good thirty seconds?” 

_Shit._ I shift, sitting farther up on the bed, hissing out in pain when I accidentally knocked my elbow against my ribs. It looks like he’s expecting an answer.

I simply decide to ignore his question, when I realized that he saved my ass and I haven’t even thanked him. “U-uh, thank you. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you didn’t come in time.” I offer a small smile, and chew my bottom lip absentmindedly. 

Relief washes over me because it seems that he let go of the fact that I was creepily gazing at him. “No need to thank me, I’m just glad you’re okay.” Levi smiles timidly. 

I feel my heart skip a beat and the situation is finally settling in. _I’m in Levi’s bed, in his house, and I’m not wearing a shirt. Holy shit._

“Do you need anything else? You can rest here for as long as you want.” Levi stands up, and starts walking towards the door. He glances back, seeing if I have an answer.

“Wait.” I call out and he stops, eyes bearing down on mine, his eyebrows slightly twitching upwards. 

“Will you stay? I don’t want to be alone right now.” I hated to admit that, but it was true. My voice is hoarse and it’s hard to talk but I know that he heard my request. 

He almost looks surprised. “Yeah, of course.” Levi pauses, “We could watch a movie?” 

“Um, yeah, sure that’d be great.” I respond, my head hanging down as I fumbled with the hem of his comforter.

As Levi begins to set up the movie, I silently prepare myself and take a deep breath.Okay, you’re about to watch a movie with the guy you have the biggest crush on. In his bed, aaand you’re shirtless. _You’ll be right next to him, breathe Eren, breathe._

We settled for some kind of action/thriller movie I’ve never heard of. Honestly, I could care less what movie we watched. Because once the movie started, I became extremely hyper aware of how close Levi’s body was to mine. 

I was focused on the movie but I noticed when Levi broke his gaze from the television and turned towards me. My eyes flicked sideways, raising my eyebrows in a questioning way. 

 

“You wouldn’t mind if I took my shirt off, would you?” I could have sworn I saw a small smirk creep upon his face as he saw my head turn rapidly fast and meet his eyes. 

“W-what?!” I exclaimed. I usually wouldn’t have reacted like this but he caught me off guard. 

“God Eren, calm down. I said, you wouldn’t mind if I took my shirt off, would you? It’s so damn hot in here.”

My eyes widened, “Uh yeah. Go ahead.” I stated and let out a forced laugh.

Levi rolled his eyes as he stood, his hands grabbed his sweatshirt and he started to pull up the fabric slowly, once an inch of skin was revealed I tried to turn my gaze somewhere else, but I couldn’t look away. 

The sweatshirt was completely off and my breath caught in my throat, I swallowed a gasp as I eyed his defined stomach and pale complexion.

Before he sat back down on the bed, his arms reached up behind him, arching his back and stretching, a soft moan escaping his mouth. 

_Are you fucking kidding me right now. This isn’t happening. Nope. This is all a dream, a perfect dream that’ll never happen._

But it wasn’t a dream and it was happening. My feelings for him swelled in my chest and I stifled them down, quickly returning my eyes to the movie. I couldn’t focus at all now that there was a shirtless Levi inches away from me. 

He scoots closer to me, whether it was intentional or not, I had no idea. 

I suck in a sharp breath as his shoulder barely brushes up against my own. In the corner of my eye I see him tip his head to the side, looking at me. I don’t look back, I only continue watching the movie while my face slowly heats up from embarrassment.

We’re about twenty minutes into the movie, my hand is resting next to my side, my other hand in my lap. Levi is sitting completely still, his arms crossed. 

Suddenly his arms uncross and he sets his hand down placing it on top of mine.. 

In less than a second I mutter an apology and start to pull my hand away.

Levi’s eyes quickly lock onto mine, and grabs my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.  
 _I thought this only happened in cheesy romance movies._ I thought to myself and tried to slow the racing of my heart. 

I honestly couldn’t figure out how to react because I didn’t think this would ever happen, and I got to say, I’m unbelievably happy that it is.

He scoots closer to me, so we’re right next to each other, our bodies touching. He glances up at me, “Is this okay?” He questions, and squeezes my hand gently. 

I give a small squeeze back as my reply. He smiles and returns his gaze to the movie. 

We laid like that till the end, sometime in the middle, Levi’s head rested on my shoulder gently. At that moment I felt like I should’ve been more nervous, but I wasn’t. Because I was here with Levi and he was here with me, and the thought of that made me smile like an idiot.

 

The movie finally ended. I glanced at the small alarm clock on the desk and saw that it was almost midnight.

“Hey Levi?” I questioned. 

At the moment, his thumb was tracing small circles on my hand, “Mmm?” He hums. We’re sitting so close that I feel the vibration from his answer. 

“Where are your parents?” It was midnight and there was no sign of them since I’ve been here, so I was curious.

His thumb stops the action and I feel him tense up. “I have no idea.”

I considered dropping the subject, but before I could process the thought, my big mouth blurts out, “Why?” 

Levi lets out a sigh, “Can we not talk about this?” 

I bite my lip in worry. “Yeah, sorry.” 

“What about yours? Shouldn’t they have contacted you by now?” He simply states, his tone dull. 

“Ah, well…” I falter. “I only live with my sister.” 

He doesn’t press any further and I’m grateful for that. Instead, we sit in silence, enjoying each others warmth.

One question has been running through my mind and I can’t seem to ignore it. I lift my head up from its resting position on his and say, “Why?” 

“Why what?” Slight confusion seeps through his question. 

A deep breath exhales from my lips, “I just-” I pause, looking for the right words. “Why are you helping me? You could’ve just left me there. You didn’t have to bring me here and take care of me. Why?” I winced as my voice cracked.

“Eren, you’re an idiot.” His hand lets go of mine and he sits up, turning so he can study my face. 

I was not expecting that at all. “Um, what?!” I retort, my voice rising slightly. 

Levi keeps his eyes directly fixated on mine. “Did you really think you could come into the library everyday and stare at me without me noticing?” 

My pulse doubled in speed, and heat climbed up to my cheeks. “Levi, I can explain. I’m so sorry-” 

It all happened so fast. Suddenly Levi’s face was merely inches from mine. My heart thumped erratically, making my breath hitch in my throat. He slowly brought up his hands, cupping my face. I felt hot and undoubtedly my cheeks were flushed with a bright red. Levi tilted his chin upwards, making the space close between us. I lead my right hand to settle on Levi’s, who’s thumb was lightly stroking the skin below my eye. I took initiative and leaned down, just barely pressing my lips against his and pulling back. I closed my eyes, anticipating whatever was going to come next. 

Levi simultaneously adjusted his hands to the back of my neck and angling to the side joining our lips once again, this time adding more pressure. His lips were unbelievably soft as they moved against mine. My hand found it’s way to his hip and I pushed forward, wanting more. 

Our lips moved together in sync and the atmosphere changed. Maybe it was because I’ve been waiting for this moment for such a long time, or maybe because the way the moon shone through the window encasing the room in a magical glow. Or maybe because I was here with Levi and he liked me too. At least I’m pretty sure because why else would he be making out with me? All I know is that this all felt so right. 

I turned my body to have more access, ignoring the wave of pain it brought to my ribs. 

My lips pushed on his again, and ever so slightly sucked on Levi’s bottom lip. A noise came from Levi’s mouth, and my heart stammered against my chest. 

I removed my lips from his and winded my hands around his smooth neck and slowly lifted my leg to set myself on top of Levi’s lap, straddling his thighs. 

He stretched his neck a little to place a chaste kiss on my forehead, my nose, and my cheeks. I giggled quietly, and grinned before his lips found mine and his tongue swept across my top lip coercing me to open my mouth. 

I quickly obeyed and his tongue slipped past my lips, moving slowly and deepening the kiss. My hands slid down, running my fingertips over his taut stomach I could feel him shudder under my touch. 

I let him do as he pleased, his tongue exploring my mouth and stroking my thighs lightly. He bit down on my bottom lip earning a moan from me, and I could feel him smirk against my lips. _Two can play at this game._

I disconnected our kiss, making Levi huff in frustration. I merely shushed him while I moved my mouth to his jaw and at a very slow pace I ghosted my lips over his skin, a small sigh escaped his mouth when I traced a line down to his collar bone with the tip of my tongue.

I began placing open mouthed kisses all over his neck. I bit down hard on the sensitive skin. A shiver resonated through his body and his hands clenched my thighs making me gasp out. Levi let out a groan of pleasure as I slid my tongue across the new mark indented in his skin. 

I stopped attacking his neck, and peered into his eyes. Both of our chests were moving up and down from our rapid breathing. 

I smiled and relocated my hands to cup his cheeks. 

Levi noticed me smiling, “What?” He questions, bumping his forehead on mine. 

I looked down before nuzzling my face into his neck. “I’m just so happy.” I said, nudging my nose below his jaw. 

Levi chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. I hummed happily into his neck, and yawned. 

“You tired?” He inquired. 

“Mhm.” My eyelids felt heavy. 

He laid us down, shrugging the comforter over the both of us. 

His arms wrapped around me protectively and I pressed against his chest, inhaling his scent. 

In a matter of seconds, I drifted off to sleep with Levi stroking my hair gently. 

But before I did, I felt a pair of lips gently press the top of my head and Levi quietly whispered, “I’m happy too, Eren.”


	2. 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 5 years since Eren and Levi have talked, after that night Levi became distant and avoided Eren, causing him to get all sad and frustrated. So, fast forward 5 years and Eren is enrolling into Sina University. and wow he meets someone there?????? who ever could it be???? *cue dramatic music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um okay wow I was not expecting for this to get as many hits as it has, so thank you!! I gotta say I'm not very happy with this chapter, idk it kinda sucks, but just bear with me and wait till chapter 3. This chapter is just getting the story rolling so there will be lots of sexual tension and all that fun stuff.

I tape the cardboard box shut and let out a sigh of relief. I’d been packing all day long for college. I didn’t think it would come so quickly. It’s like one day I’m a senior in high school and then _bam!_ college hits me in the face. 

So here I am, laying on the floor of my soon-to-be old bedroom. I should probably get going soon, I need to check in at the dorm and meet my roommates and other college shit. 

I close my eyes and rest my forearm over my eyes. My mind is telling me to _get off your lazy ass Eren and pack your stuff in the car_. I groan as I rub my eyes. Letting out yet another exasperated sigh, I force myself to stand up, stretching my arms back and extending my torso in the process. 

It takes only about twenty minutes to load all of my things in my car, and then I’m off. 

 

I park my car outside of the cluster of dorms, and pull the key out of the ignition. I realize how tired I am as my head dropped to lean against the steering wheel. I mentally curse myself for not getting some coffee earlier in the morning. 

I finally step out of the stuffy car and breathe in the fresh Autumn air. My nerves are bubbling in my stomach but I quickly ignore them and force my legs to move so I can go meet my roommates. 

 

I reach for the doorknob and stop, do I knock? or just walk in? _Eren you live here for god’s sake just walk in_. I push the door open and poke my head in. It doesn't seem like anyone is there. 

“Um, hello?” I call out and step fully into the room. 

I’m greeted with two people. _Wait, two? Aren’t I supposed to only have one roommate?_

The one with dark hair and freckles approaches me with a smile, “Hey! You must be Eren, I’m Marco and this is Jean.” He gestures to the guy standing behind him. I immediately dislike him. He had a weird expression on his face and he looks like a horse. 

“Hi. Sorry, um so are you both my roommates, or?” I realize my hand is still on the doorknob of the open door, I shut it and met Marco’s gaze for an answer. 

Marco smiles sheepishly, and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Oh yeah, about that… Well originally it was just going to be Jean as your roommate and I was in another room, and we thought maybe we could switch? We talked to the other guy and its fine with him. But if you’re not okay with it I’ll gladly switch back.” 

I don’t really want to share a room with Jean, I have a bad feeling about him. So why not? 

I smile and nod, “Yeah sure, that’s completely fine.”

Relief spreads across Marco’s face and I see Jean nod. 

“Thank you so much! The number for the room you’ll be staying in is 56, it’s like four doors down to the left.” Marco tells me happily. 

I say bye and walk out the door. I feel a little awkward with the situation, but I don’t want to cause problems. I go in the direction that Marco said and stand in front of the brown door with the number 56 on it. I don’t debate whether I should knock or not like before, I simply walk in, shutting the door behind me. 

Shuffling noises and boxes hitting the floor come from the bedroom. What’s that smell? Cleaning chemicals? 

I walk forward timidly, “Hey! Um, I’m the guy that switched with Marco…” I try to sound as enthusiastic as I can, failing miserably. 

He walks out of the room, his head down, and I swear my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. A startled noise escapes my throat as I take in the sight of who is standing 6 feet away from me. 

His head raises and instantly shocked eyes stare back at me, but not just any eyes. Eyes that remind me of a grey clouds on a stormy morning. Eyes that I never thought I would ever see again. 

I feel dizzy and sick. I need to get out of here. I back up, my gaze not leaving his, and collide with the door. I reach behind me and wrench the door open and start running, running as fast as I can.  


I vaguely hear a voice call out my name, but it doesn’t matter. My heart thumps in my chest as I run out to my car. I brace my hands against the driver’s window and hang my head down, catching my breath. 

This can’t be happening, I came here for a fresh start, I came here to become a new person. His name spins in circles in my mind. _Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi_.

I raise my head and slide down against the car, leaning my back against the cool metal and resting my head in my hands. My rapid breathing doesn’t stop, I can’t think straight and it feels like the world came to a stop. 

 

I don’t know how long I sat there like that, but I’m pretty sure it was for quite awhile because I remember the sun going down at some point. 

What am I supposed to do? I can’t drop out of college, but I also can’t go back there. I could live in my car, a lot of people do that right? A sound disturbs my thoughts, more like a voice disturbs my thoughts, and a voice that I do not want to hear. 

“Eren.” His voice resonates through my body, making me shiver. I don’t answer him, I just keep my head in my hands and concentrate on my breathing. 

Thirty seconds pass and he tries again, his voice sounding more soft than before. 

“Eren, please.” I squeeze my eyes shut. 

“Goddamit Eren, listen to me.” He states in a more firm voice. This makes me angry, he makes me angry. I lift my head, but don’t meet his eyes. 

“Why should I listen to you?” I clench my jaw, waiting for his answer. 

“You have every right to be upset with me-” 

“Please, just leave me alone.” I whisper and feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes. _Don’t you dare cry, Eren. Not in front of him, not like this_.

“No, I’m not leaving.” He confirms his answer by sitting down on the concrete.

“Alright then, but you’re going to be out here all night because I’m not leaving this spot.” 

“Okay.” Levi declares. He sets his palms behind him and stretches his legs out in front of him, crossing them. He lets out a content sigh, which only makes me angrier. 

I huff in frustration and scoot away from him. He’s probably smirking with that dumb, cute face of his. _No, just dumb. Not cute, I definitely did not mean to think that_. 

We sit in complete silence for almost an hour. 

A cold wind rolls through the air, making me shiver audibly and hug my arms to my chest. Why I didn’t bring a jacket? I have no idea, but I’m really wishing I had. But no way was I going to back out now. 

“You cold?” Levi’s sudden question surprises me. 

“What? No, of course I’m not.” My answer does not sound very convincing through my shaking voice. 

In the corner of my eye I see Levi moving, but I don’t make an effort to see what he’s doing. I continue staring blankly in front of me when something nudges my shoulder. 

I whip my head to face Levi, who’s holding out his black zip-up hoodie. 

“Here.” He says and nudges my shoulder once again. 

I lean away from him. “I said I wasn’t cold, I’m fine.” I grit through my teeth. 

“Okay, if you say so.” He states and lightly sets the jacket on the ground between us. 

The cold air progressively gets worse, and wearing his jacket sounds more and more appealing. He doesn’t look like he’s paying much attention, so I sneakily reach out my hand and grab the jacket, shucking it over my shoulders.

A quiet chuckle breaks the silence. Glancing over, I see Levi with a smug grin on his face. 

But I don’t even care because now I’m warm. I can’t help but ignore the feeling of warmth not only around my body but in my heart. 

I tug my phone out of my pocket and squint at the lit up screen. It reads 12:27 pm. 

“Okay, this is ridiculous. Just go back in the room and sleep.” I grumble and peer at Levi. 

“Are you going to come with me?” He angles his face towards mine, his grey eyes glistening in the moonlight. 

“Nope.” My mouth makes a popping sound as I answer. 

“Then no, I’m staying right here.” He scoots closer to me and I would’ve moved away but I was too cold, so instead I shoot a glare towards him. 

“Aren’t you cold though?” I feel a little bad that I have a jacket and he doesn’t. 

“Yeah, I’m fucking freezing.” He pauses, “But if we cuddle, I’d be warmer.” I can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Fuck you.” I say, but inch closer to him, until our shoulders are touching. 

He grips my wrist and pulls it up, dipping under and placing my hand on his opposite shoulder. He snuggles into my side.

I want to protest but he’s shaking from the cold and I can’t bring myself to push him away. Instead I press our bodies closer and bring my other arm around to hug his shoulders, resting my chin on top of his head. 

“I’m so sorry, Eren.” Levi whispers into the crook of my neck. 

My heart skips a beat at his apology, “I’m still mad, really mad, and I don’t know if I can forgive you just yet. But I’m willing to start over… As friends.” I explain, biting my lip as I say the word ‘friends’. 

He doesn’t say anything for a while, and I assume he’s fallen asleep.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He sounds crestfallen, and the sudden desire to kiss him pops up in my head. No no no, you’re still very angry with him. I tell myself, but damn, I want to kiss him so bad. 

“So does this mean we can go inside now?” I suggest, I’m so cold I can’t feel my fingers. 

“Yes. Fucking finally, geez.” He states and shrugs out of my embrace. 

His warmth leaves me abruptly and I start to violently shiver again. I stand up and turn to face him but see that he’s already at the door, I quicken my pace, catching up to him. 

He steps inside the dorm, entering the room. I just stand there. I don’t know why I am just standing there, but the situation has settled in, I’m going to be living with Levi, he’ll be living with me, we’re going to be living together. 

“If you’re not going to come in, at least shut the door, it’s fucking cold.” Levi’s voice carries from the bedroom, I shake out of my daze and shuffle in, shutting the door behind me. 

What am I supposed to do? Just casually do my own thing and pretend he’s not here? 

I groan loudly and let my face fall into my hands, why me, why me, why me. 

While I’m busy mentally feeling sorry for myself, two hands grasp mine and tear them away from my face. 

There he is, standing in front of me, my hands in his. 

I shake out of his hold and step back, “What the fuck are you doing?” 

He shrugs, “I don’t know, you seem stressed.” 

Who is this guy? “Well yeah?” I pause, “And I’m still mad at you, you can’t just do things like that.” 

“Says the boy who was just casually cuddling me outside approximately seven minutes ago.” His arms are now folded over his chest, his eyes staring pointedly  
at me. 

“It was cold!” I sputter out, “And you’re the one who suggested it!” I’m feeling slightly angry now. 

He starts to walk away, and heads towards the bathroom, “Mhm, yeah okay.” 

Boy, he sure knows how to make me angry. Instead of getting into an argument I decide to keep my mouth shut and ignore him. 

“Oh and Eren?” His body is half way in the bathroom and now to just read. His head rests on the frame of the door and he stares at me.

I roll my eyes and go to the bedroom to change. I don’t answer him. 

“I’m going to make you fall in love with me again, just you see.” He calls out.

My heart stops, and my face feels hot. “Wha-?!” 

But before I say anything, I hear the bathroom door shut. 

Who does he think he is? Of course I’m not going to fall in love with him again, that’d make me an idiot. _But then again… Eren, no. You’re not going to let this happen_.

I face plant into my bed and proceed to make incoherent noises and let my hands flop down by my sides. 

_It’s going to be a long year…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a very cliche story???? But I don't care because its fun to write. 
> 
> Please please pleaaase leave reviews, comments, opinions, whatever. It motivates me to keep writing it. Thanks again!! ^u^


	3. Cuddle Session's and Inner Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's realized that living with Levi is harder than he thought it would be, but at the same time, he's also realizing that maybe this is what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay I just- //heavy breathing// 
> 
> I have one thing to say about this chapter: I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist.

It is now day three of living with Levi. And all three days I’ve been trying my best to ignore him, but that’s quite hard when he tends to come out from the bathroom in just a towel with water dripping on his defined stomach and landing on the towel that hung low on his hips. I have a feeling that he did that on purpose. Thanks Levi, you’re making this whole ordeal so much easier than I thought it’d be. 

I’m currently at the library, studying. The less time I can spend at the dorm, the better. But only one sentence runs through my mind over and over again: “I’m going to make you fall in love with me again, you’ll see.” And how’s he going to accomplish that? After what he did to me? It might not seem like a big deal, and sometimes I think maybe it meant nothing. But during high school, I had no one. That is until he came along, Levi gave me the best night I’ve ever had, and left me thinking there’d be more. 

After that night, he proceeded to avoid me, only talking to me in class when needed, shrugging me off when I tried to talk to him. I was so confused, and hurt. He gave me this small glimpse of hope and happiness then took it all away, leaving me empty. 

How the odds turned out for us to end up going to the same college, and becoming roommates? I have no idea. But I can’t decide if I’m happy about it or not. Because don’t get me wrong, I’ve thought about him all these years, thought about his lips on mine, his gentle hands holding mine, his scent, the way he talked, _Levi_. 

I shake out of my train of thought to check the time, it’s 8:56 pm, meaning the library should close any minute. I also glance down at my array of textbooks and notes on the wooden table to see that I did not get a thing done. I start gathering my things up and shoving them in my bag. While standing up I let out a noise that was clearly audible, causing some of the other students to glance at me with an annoyed expression. Time to go back to the dorm, _yay_. 

 

I open the door slowly and quietly, maybe Levi is already asleep and I won’t have to engage in any sort of contact with him. I was wrong. Right as the door clicks shut, he walks in from the bedroom, holding a mug. “Hey, you’re home.” He states, while placing his mug in the sink. 

“Yep.” I toss my backpack on the ground and shrug my coat off, throwing it on the ground as well. 

“You could at least hang those up.” He’s leaning against the counter, watching me under his lashes. Heat starts to rise to my cheeks and I silently scold myself, _why do I always have to get like this around him?_ I quickly hang up my things, making it obvious that I was frustrated and swiftly walked to the bedroom, falling on my back as I exhale slowly. 

I close my eyes and listen, it sounds like he’s busy doing something else, maybe finally I’ll have some alone time- 

“Do you have those notes I asked about earlier?” He’s leaning in the doorway, another mug in his grip, he holds his cup so fucking weird and it bothers me. 

“ _Why_ do you hold your mug like that?” I state, rather than question. 

“ _Why_ do you have to ask such stupid questions?” Levi says, matching my tone with his. 

“Please. Can you just leave me alone for a little while?” I sit up on my elbows to stare at him, his eyes shift from the ground to look at me. 

“The notes?” He questions once again. 

I sigh again, _ever since living with Levi, it seems like I’ll be sighing a lot._ “Yeah, yeah, it’s in the front pocket of my backpack.” He doesn't reply, he just turns on his heel and exits the room, his absence leaving an empty feeling around me. 

I’m enjoying the silence, but I can’t keep my mind off of him. It’s like he’s constantly there, his cute fucking face floating around in my mind and he won’t leave. Do I want him to leave though? If he were to leave right here, right now, would I want him to come back? I stay like that, contemplating the two options, when suddenly my head throbs with pain. 

I bet the headache was caused by all this thinking, so I’m blaming it on Levi. I stand up, and waver slightly, feeling a little bit dizzy. _I swear to god if I’m getting sick…_

I stick my head out the door, and see him sitting lazily on the couch, watching a movie, a strange feeling rises in my chest and for a second I feel bad about how I talked to him. Maybe if I walk to the bathroom quietly he won’t notice me… I’m only 2 steps out of the bedroom when he turns his head towards me, acknowledging my presence and then returning his focus to his movie. 

The bright lights in the bathroom hurt my head even more, making me wince slightly as I open the cabinet, carefully moving bottles to find some painkiller. And we have none, I groan loudly. I’m starting to feel nauseous and even more dizzy. I stumble my way out of the bathroom, passing Levi without a glance and revisit my position on the bed, this time covering my eyes to reduce the aching pulse. 

I feel tired and weak. And I’m now pretty sure that I am coming down with something, which is just fucking great, awesome. I decide to take a nap. I slowly nod off with the muffled sound of the television coming from the other room. 

 

Something is touching me. A hand? A hand is touching me… On my forehead? I open my eyes, blinking drowsily and shift slightly under the soft touch. Wait, there’s only one person I live with, which is Levi. Levi is touching me. I wake up instantly and swat his hand away, the sudden movement makes my head spin and I lay back down slowly. 

It’s dark, but I can just barely see his outline, he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand extremely close to my shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” I grumble, and turn away from him, scooting closer to the opposite side. 

“You have a fever.” There’s a certain tone in his voice, and it makes my heart stop for a millisecond. 

“Yeah, I’m sick, you can leave now.” I say, articulating my reply firmly.

Silence. He’s still here. A crackling noise, which sounds like a grocery bag, disrupts the stillness of the room and he nudges me on the back, I don’t turn around, I want him to leave. But at the same time I want him to stay. _Eren, no, shhh._

He keeps nudging my back, I start to get annoyed. 

“What?!” I turn around, giving him a bothered expression. 

Rather than him replying, he simply hands me a bottle and proceeds to stand up, making his way to exit the room. I peer at the bottle in the darkness and see that it’s Tylenol. _He went out of his way to go to the store and buy medicine for me_ , my chest squeezes at the kind action. I feel relieved that my head will soon feel better, but at the same time a strange feeling surges through me and I’m suddenly calling out his name. 

“Levi, wait.” He stops at my voice, listening. 

“Thank you.” I say in a shy manner, waiting to see what he’ll do. 

“No problem.” He then walks away, leaving me feeling angry with myself. Just when I think he’s mad at me, he returns quickly, a glass of water in his hand and a damp rag in the other. 

He approaches me, handing me the cup and urging me to take the medicine. I gulp down a couple of pills and stare at him, and I swear to god you could feel the awkwardness in the room. 

“Lay down.” He sits in the same spot that he was in before. 

I’m sitting up against the headboard, “Uhhh…” A slow heat graces itself upon my cheeks, and I silently thank the darkness of the room so he doesn’t see that I’m blushing. _I’ve been blushing way too much in the past few days, this needs to stop._

“Come on, I know you can do it.” Levi says, and I see in the slight glow from the moonlight that he’s smirking. 

I decide that I really don’t have any other choice and slide down the bed so my head’s resting on the pillow. A shiver runs through my body, making me realize that I’m freezing cold. Levi’s hand shifts downwards and hovers over my forehead, he hesitates for a moment before brushing my hair out of my face, I shiver again, and I’m not 100% sure it was from the cold this time. 

My eyes close and I sigh into his touch. I begin to relax when he places an ice cold washcloth on my forehead. 

I yelp in surprise, and start to shake, my teeth clattering together. 

Levi looks down at me with concerned eyes, “It’s for your fever, you’re burning up. Are you cold?” 

“No, I just like to shiver for fun.” I say sarcastically and roll my eyes. 

He pauses and looks at me with a glare, his eyebrows raising slightly. 

I hold my hands up in defense, “Okay okay, sorry. Yes I’m cold.” I mutter, and drop my hands to my sides, looking up, to my left, to my right, anywhere but his eyes, I eventually fail and they fall on his and we share one of those moments, I don’t know how to describe it but I think you know what I’m talking about. 

Levi clears his throat and stands up, “I’ll go grab you some more blankets.” 

“You don’t have to be doing this, you know.” I say, raising my voice just barely so he can hear me clearly. He doesn’t say anything. He’s been doing that a lot, ignoring what I say and just walking away, leaving me confused and somewhat angry, only a little bit though. 

The medicine worked, more or less. But I still feel like shit, and I can’t get comfortable whatsoever. 

He enters the room, once again, with a pile of blankets stacked in his arms. Once he gets closer he throws them on my face, making me grunt from the sudden force. I push them off right away and scowl at him. 

“Hey! What was that for?!” I complain loudly. 

“For being a sarcastic lil’ shit.” He tells me, and begins to drape the blankets over me, I feel warm now, but I’m still shivering, and I overlook his retort. 

“Damn, are you still cold?” Levi’s standing over me, tucking the thick blankets around me, and yet, I’m still shaking. 

“N-No, I-I’m great.” I pause, “Thanks for your help, but seriously, you don’t have to be doing this, I’m sure you have better things to be doing.” 

Just when I’m starting to get somewhat warm, the covers lift from my body and I squeal. 

“Heyyyy, what are you doing?” I pout and look at him, his eyes land on mine - his gorgeous, gorgeous eyes - and my stomach flips. He’s wearing a white v-neck and loose black sweats, and well, let me just say he looks fucking adorable and I suddenly find myself unable to focus clearly. 

But I could focus clearly enough to register in my mind what he was doing. He sets one knee on the bed and shifts downwards so he’s sitting fully on the bed, before I can say anything, he shimmies his body down parallel to mine and slides closer to me. 

“Uh Levi-” I question warily, I can’t finish my sentence because he abruptly shushes me and continues to wrap his arms around my waist, shrugging the blankets over the both of us.

My breathing becomes heavy, “Levi.” 

“Hmmm?” His response vibrates through me and a shudder passes through me. He chuckles at that. 

“What are you doing?” I know what he’s doing, I definitely know what he’s doing but I ask anyway. I realize that I don’t know what to do with my hands, they’re uncomfortably stiff at my sides. _Nope, nope, nope. You are not engaging in cuddling session with him, I forbid it._

“I’m keeping you warm, now shhh.” He snuggles closer to me, which I didn’t think was possible. My heart keeps beating faster and faster, and I’m positive he can feel it too. 

“Levi, please.” I don’t know why I’m begging him to leave, maybe because I don’t want to get hurt again, or maybe I’m not ready for this. But at the same time it feels right, just like that one night did, I squeeze my eyes shut and try to push him away but my feeble attempt fails. 

I speak up again, “I would push you away but I’m too weak and sick right now, so _please._ ” 

His arms relax from my waist and he looks up at me, his eyes are pleading, and he moves his arms so his hands are warmly resting on my chest. 

I set my gaze straight ahead, and bit my trembling lip, “ _Please._ ” My request is quiet, but I know he heard me. I won’t look at him, I can’t look at him, but I can feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. Levi’s hand leaves my chest and the pad of his thumb swipes across my cheek, I’m confused for a moment… _Goddammit Eren, all this crying needs to stop._ But I can’t stop the tears, just like I can’t stop the racing of my heart. 

After for what seems like forever, he finally speaks up, “Eren, look at me.” I move my eyes down, meeting his soft expression, which is full of sadness and regret. I look at him, my sight is blurred, but I can still see the way his eyes shine from the moonlight which is gracing the room with it’s bright glow. 

I don’t remember when or how, but some time in the span of the last few minutes, my arms wound themselves around his sides, and their now resting on the small of his back. His breath ghosts over my jaw and I tighten my hold on him, his hands slowly sliding down from my cheeks to lightly grip the back of my neck. 

He’s getting closer and closer, his lips are seconds away from touching mine. I want this, _oh god, do I want this._

“Wait.” I whisper, he’s still holding my gaze with his own, it feels like I physically can’t look away. He listens this time and stops his task, eyes searching mine. 

“I can’t- I can’t do this, I’m still mad at you and-” 

His strong voice makes me stop, “I know.” _Wait what?_

“I know you’re mad, and you’re hurt, and I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I still haven’t cleared anything up at all and I bet you’re confused as hell, but just wait for a little while longer, I promise you, one day, I’ll explain everything.” His voice is quiet, and sincere, I can tell that he means it. And then I’m fucking crying again, I don’t know why so don’t ask. 

Levi’s forehead meets with mine, “Don’t cry anymore. Please, I can’t stand seeing you hurt like this, even though most of it is my fault.” Levi shuts his eyes closed, and his thumbs make slow circles on the sides of my neck. I slip my fingers underneath his cotton t-shirt, but pause, _am I going to regret this? If I go through with this, what’s going to happen?_

I stop thinking and whisper, “Oh, fuck it.” And press forward, our lips are about to touch, I stop again, Levi groans. 

“Wait, I don’t want to get you sick, I know how you are… with germs and stuff…” I mumble, biting the inside of my cheek. 

“Are you fucking kidding me. I didn’t think this would ever happen again, and now it is, I don’t care if you’re fucking sick or not, just kiss me already.” His voice turns deep, and I feel my heart skip a beat, _you don’t have to tell me twice._

Our lips press together again, and I swear I never forgot what his lips felt like against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR ENDING IT LIKE THAT BUT I JUST HAD TO, I HAVE MY REASONS, OKAY. 
> 
> and oh my goodness, thank you for all the kudos and the comments!! keep em' coming because it fuels my fanfiction writing needs. (if that makes sense.) anyways, I'll try to update the next chapter soon.


	4. Who would've known?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a lil shit. And Eren will do anything for pizza.

There’s a comfortable warmth against my back, along with the lines of sunshine peeking through the blinds. I scoot closer into the warmth, sighing in content and nuzzling my face into the pillow. Something squeezes my waist gently, arms? _...Oh god, no, no, no…_

“Levi.” My voice sounds strained. 

“Mmm?” I can just barely feel the slight vibration from his answer against my spine.

“Care to explain what’s happening?” I try to push out of his grip, it doesn’t budge one bit. 

“We’re fucking cuddling, what do you think is happening?” His voice is laced with sarcasm. _That little shit._

I’m finally able to wedge my way out of his arms and sit up against the headboard. He follows my action, letting out an exasperated sigh in the process. 

Suddenly last night’s events run through my mind. My head whips to the side to face him, my mouth in the shape of an ‘o’ and a shocked expression on my face. 

“You kissed me!” I accuse him and continue to point my eyes at him, trying my hardest not to blush about the fact that we kissed last night. _No, no, we didn’t kiss, he kissed me._

Levi chuckles, “Yeah, and you kissed me back.” 

“No, no I did not.” I scoff and shake my head back and forth rapidly. 

“Eren, you did.” He tells me in a stern voice, he then looks at me, a smirk creeping upon his lips. 

“Levi, _I did not_.” I was starting to get annoyed now. 

“You’re just in denial, it’s completely normal.” A small laugh escapes his mouth, _he thinks this is funny, doesn’t he_? 

“Okay, so maybe I did kiss you, _maybe_.” I emphasize my words carefully and stare straight ahead. _Eren, you know you kissed him. Yes okay I know, shut up_. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” He leans towards me, bumping his shoulder with mine. 

“Yeah, but you took advantage of my weak state.” My eyes flick towards his, raising in a questioning way. I choose to ignore how cute he looks right now, I’m finding myself having to ignore that a lot. 

“Ehhh,” He pauses and angles his face towards mine, “Buuut, you still kissed me.” He smiles, but one of those half smiles, you know the ones that are really adorable? _Ha, ha, I mean uh, I didn’t say anything_. 

I threw the blankets off of me to stand up, “Ugh!” I yell out and throw my hands up in the air while walking out of the room, but before I do I turn around and glare at him, “You anger me.” I exit the room, leaving Levi on the bed who’s quietly giggling to himself. 

I’m hoping he doesn’t follow me as I step onto the cold kitchen tile and pull out a box of cereal, pouring a large amount into a bowl along with milk. I stop before going to the table to eat, and lean my elbows on the counter, inhaling a deep breath then exhaling slowly. 

“Damn, you look good when you make cereal.” 

“Oh my god, can you not.” I grumble loudly. This is normal, yesterday and the day before he kept saying dumb comments like that.

_Hey Levi, do you want some soup? I made extra._

_No thanks. But I see something else I want._

And then he’d look at me seductively while raising his eyebrows up and down. I would simply look at him with a deadpan stare and walk away, but what he didn’t know is I was blushing a bright red once I was out of sight. 

Levi sits himself on a chair across from me on the table, slowly sipping some coffee. I look up from my cereal and clear my throat. 

“So, uh, what are we going to do about this?” 

Levi places his cup down and runs his hand through his dark hair, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Ugh, I did not want to have to explain this. “Well, you know. We kissed.” I feel my face getting warmer and I look down trying to discreetly hide myself. 

“Yes, I am aware of that.” 

Without moving from my position, I peek my eyes through my fingers, he’s resting his chin on his palm, his hair slightly tousled, and he’s giving me this look, I don’t know what to call it but it was making me uncomfortable. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” I raise my head an inch and stare at him, only to move my gaze downwards once I feel my cheeks getting even warmer. 

“Like what?” I can hear the small grin in his tone. 

I choose to change the subject, getting back on what I was trying to tell him a minute ago. I suck in a deep breath and start.

“Okay, I’m just going to get to the point. We kissed, and well I’m still confused about a lot and we can’t just go right back to how it used to be, I mean, hell, we weren’t even a thing, we made out once, but all this fucking time I still couldn’t forget you and now here we are, in the same dorm, and honestly I don’t know what to make of this. Oh god, what am I even saying? I think the best thing to do is to just start over, pretend like this is the first time we met.” 

I force myself to stop rambling and glance up at him shyly to see his reaction. His hand left his chin and he’s looking slightly… Surprised? Happy? I can’t tell. But he eventually regains his composure and his face goes back to his dull expression. 

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” Levi tells me, and he almost sounds serious. 

“Okay it’s- Wait, you’re actually agreeing to this?” My face turns wary. 

Levi stands up and walks to my end of the table, closing the space between us. I angle my head up, my attention fully on him. He sticks his hand out, and my eyes flick down to it. 

“Ummm…” I hesitate, unsure of what to do. 

Can I also mention that his uh… Lower half is right in front of my face, which makes this situation 10x more awkward than it already was. A few seconds of silence passes and he sticks his hand closer, giving me a coy expression. 

I bring my hand up slowly to grasp his gently, once our touches meet, his grips becomes more firm and he shakes my hand. _Okay, now I’m confused._

I can tell he’s trying not to laugh when he says, “Hello there, young man. My name is Levi. And you are?” 

On instinct, I burst out laughing, “I didn’t mean start over literally!” I cover my mouth and continue to giggle, _might as well play along, right?_ I shake his hand back while stating, “Why hello, Levi. Eren Jaeger.” I force my mouth in a straight line, and formally nod my head. My mock seriousness lasts about 3 seconds, because he starts to laugh as well. Which makes me smile even more, seeing as how Levi doesn’t laugh like this so often. 

We settle down from all the laughter and I notice we’re still holding hands, I quickly let go. 

“So uh, I was planning to go out with some friends I met in some classes, did you want to come with? Since you know… We’re friends now… Ha… Ha…” I rub the back of my neck, and wander my eyes around the room. 

“Oh my god, Eren. No need to be so awkward about this.” He starts walking to the bathroom and says, “But yeah sure, why not.” 

I feel all excited for some dumb reason. _Calm down, you’re just hanging out with some friends, well and Levi. Besides, what could go wrong?_

 

What happened at the movie was something that I was definitely not expecting, but for now, let’s just start at the beginning. 

Levi and I had decided to take his car instead going separate, he’d told me it’d be easier that way, _yeah okay._ We were meeting the others at a movie theater about 20 minutes away from campus, which ensued a very uncomfortable silence throughout the whole ride. I tried turning on the radio hoping it’d lessen the awkward quietness, but once I pushed the button, he scoffed and turned it off, telling me he doesn’t like to listen to that shit. 

Levi pulls into the parking lot, finally. I see the others standing outside the theater. They see us as Levi and I walk towards them. I smile and give them a wave, they’re not too bad, I wasn’t expecting to make any friends this year, but these guys kinda welcomed me in. 

“Eren! My man!” Connie walks forward and gives me a high-five. 

“Hey guys,” I pause, and look towards Levi, “This is Levi.” I gesture my hand his way, he simply nods his head. 

The group starts to go around, introducing themselves. 

“I’m Jean, this is Marco,” His head nods to his left, “You kind of already know that though.” He’s referring to the whole roommate switch ordeal, I don’t like Jean, but I can stand him, sometimes. I like Marco though, he doesn’t seem to have one mean bone in his body. 

“Heyyy I’m Connie!” Connie grins at Levi, but then stops seeing as how Levi isn’t going to smile back. 

“Sasha.” She waves her hand up and takes a sip of her drink. I’m not sure if her and Connie are a thing or not, but they’re always together. 

“I’m Reiner, this is Bertholdt, and Annie.” Reiner’s a big dude, but we’re pretty good friends, we have a lot of classes together and he helps me a lot with my homework. Bertholdt nods his head towards Levi, and Annie stands still, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her hair. The three are stuck together like glue, I never see them without the other two. 

A quiet second passes and Jean speaks up, “Alright so the movie’s going to start in about 5 minutes, don’t worry about tickets, my treat.” He starts walking towards the entrance, and we all start to follow him. I’m surprised about Jean buying everything, but don’t protest, the less money I spend, the better. 

I turn to Connie, “What movie are we seeing?”

“I think it’s called The Cellar?” He tells me. 

“Oh yeaaah, isn’t that the really scary one that came out last week?” Once I reply, I can see Levi tense in the corner of my eye, I decide to ignore it. 

We take our seats in the dark movie theatre, Levi sits on the end, next to me. He’s acting kinda weird, almost like he’s trying too hard to keep his cool composure that he usually has. I lean slightly closer to him, which makes him stiffen, before he notices that it’s just me. 

“Are you okay?” I whisper, and notice his leg is shaking, just a little bit though. 

He glowers at me, “Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don’t know, you seem kind of, stressed?” Suddenly it hits me. 

“Whoa no way, don’t tell me you’re scared of horror movies?” I hold back a giggle and place my elbow on the armrest, fixing my gaze on him. 

“No, you shitty brat. I’m just not the biggest fan of them.” He retorts, and glances around as if making sure no one heard him. 

“That’s just another way of saying you’re scared of horror movies.” Opportunities to tease Levi don’t come often, so I have to savor this moment as much as I can. 

“Would you shut up? The movie’s starting.” Levi huffs and sets his hands in his lap, holding them tightly. I laugh quietly, only to have him smack me in the arm. Connie leans forward to shush us. 

 

The movie starts out as a typical scary movie, a happy family moves into a new home, ignoring the obvious signs that there house is haunted, and then a small child gets too curious and wanders down into the cellar one night. Which is what’s happening right now. 

The boy opens the creaking door and peers inside. I shift my eyes over to Levi, his hand is up by his face, discreetly trying to cover his eyes, I smirk and return my focus to the movie. 

The boy is now walking down the stairs, and Levi’s breathing gets shallow. His foot sets down on the concrete floor and he walks forward as he grabs a flashlight out of his pocket, switching it on. He sweeps the beam of light across the room and stops when it lands on a pile of boxes. 

Being the dumb kid he is, he walks over to the boxes, and opens one, peering inside and taking out the contents. As he does this, a dark figure crawls behind him. I barely, _barely_ hear a small whimper from my left. Levi’s sunken deeper into his seat and has brought his t-shirt up to cover half of his face, I can’t help but think how cute he looks right now. 

The boy continues to dig through the box, pulling out more things, which seem to look like old photos and documents, he’s reading them, completely oblivious. And then suddenly, he’s being dragged across the floor and screaming bloody murder. 

I only jump in my seat a little, but once the pop out scene is done, I notice my arm being gripped hard. I giggle quietly and look down to see Levi hanging on to my bicep and burying his face into my sweatshirt. He seems really freaked out, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

He doesn’t let go, nor does he lift up his head, and I feel my heart tug, _should we leave?_ I turn my head to glance at the others, they seem pretty engrossed in the movie to see what’s going on. 

“Levi,” I mutter under my breath, he doesn’t seem to hear me, “Hey, Levi.” I reach over to shake his shoulder. He doesn’t move, he only continues to breathe into my shirt, _damn, is he really that scared?_

I lift my hand from his shoulder and am able to tilt his chin up, he reluctantly lets me, but his eyes are squeezed shut, “Is it over?” He whispers and bites his lip. 

I refrain a smile due to his adorable action, “The scary part’s over for now, but we’re only halfway through the movie.” He groans and nuzzles into my arm once again. “We can leave, if you want.” 

I feel a slight vibration and realize it was Levi, trying to answer. “I can’t hear you, you know.” I murmur and ask him again, this time he nods his head. I turn to Connie and lean in towards him, “Hey, I’m not feeling so well, so we’re going to head home, okay?” 

Connie pouts, “Okay. I’ll see you on Monday.” 

I stand up, shrugging out of Levi’s grip and telling him to come on, I start to up the aisle towards the door, he catches up to me and since we were talking, I didn’t notice that it happened to be another scary part of the movie, and of course, something jumps out in the screen, making a loud noise. I don’t react, but Levi instantly reaches for my hand and squeezes it hard, burying his face once again into my sweatshirt. 

We step out of the theater, Levi still clinging on to me. “Levi. Levi we’re out now, you can let go.” He reluctantly lets go, and exhales. 

“So, you didn’t tell me you get scared so easily.” My tone is teasing and he smacks me on the arm again.

“I had a bad experience as a child, okay? Now shut up.” He growls quietly, and we step outside into the cold air and head towards the car. 

“Alright, alright, calm down,” I pause and grin at him, “But I won’t ever let this go.” 

He’s on the drivers side and before he unlocks the door he peers over the top of the car, glaring at me with squinted eyes. 

I bring my hands up in mock defense, “Ooo, I’m so scared.” 

Levi and I get in the car, he turns to me, “You better watch it, Jaeger.” 

I should probably take that threat seriously, but seeing as how he was during the movie, I can’t. So I just quietly laugh to myself and we pull out of the parking lot. 

 

It’s currently midnight, but we were both starving so Levi ordered a pizza. Now we’re waiting for it to arrive, Levi’s doing the dishes and I’m laying on the couch, trying to stay awake for the food. 

I stand up, stretching my arms over my head and walk over to the sink, “Need any help?” 

Levi jumps at my voice and the cup he was rinsing slips out of his hand, “Goddammit Eren, don’t sneak up on me like that.” 

I burst out laughing, and bend over, trying to catch my breath, “Are you-” A laugh escapes my mouth once again when I see the look on his face, “Are you serious right now?” I stand up fully, and cover my mouth, suppressing another giggle. 

Levi looks beyond pissed, his expression is dark, “Hey Eren, guess what?” 

“Uh, what?” My voice sounding confused. 

“No pizza for you.” He crosses his arms and smirks at my pouting face. 

“Aw, c’mon! I didn’t’ mean it!” I exclaim, and put on the best puppy-face I can muster.

Before he can reply, the doorbell rings, he lets out an exaggerated gasp, “Oh my! Look’s like the pizza is here. Pizza that you won’t be having any of.” 

I plop on the floor, lying on my stomach, and groan loudly as Levi pays the delivery guy. “Leeevi, pleaaaaase!” I let out a muffled cry and he steps over me, ignoring my pleads. 

“Mmm, smells so good.” I hear him let out a content sigh. 

I gather up all energy I have left and trudge over to where Levi’s standing over the cardboard box, reaching in and placing a piece on a plate. I step forward so I’m at his side, “You’re being ridiculous.” I tell him, and poke him in the shoulder. 

“Well at least I get pizza.” He says in a sing-songy voice. 

He starts walking to the couch, I drop to the floor and grab onto his leg. 

“Eren, let go of my leg.” He stops walking and looks down at me. 

“No.” I voice loudly, and gaze back up at him, giving him an angry look. 

Levi kicks his leg and I fling off, landing on my back on the carpet with a thud. I stay where I am and lift my head up to look at him across the room. “I’ll do anything!” He turns around at this.

“ _Anything?_ ” Levi drawls in a deep voice and looks at me suggestively. 

“Oh my god, no.” I tell him sternly and stand up. 

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal.” Levi sets his pizza down and comes up to me. 

My face turns wary, this doesn’t sound good. “What’s the deal?” I ask him in a small voice. 

The corner of his lips upturn into a grin, “Go on a date with me.” 

I almost choke, “W-what?!” I blurt out, as a light pink settles upon my cheeks.

Levi snickers, “You heard me.” 

I’m about to say no, but then my stomach grumbles and I glare down at the pizza, groaning and placing my face in my hands. “Fine.” I lift up my gaze, “ _One_ date, that’s it.” 

“It’s settled then. Be ready at 7 on Monday.” He returns to his pizza, leaving me standing there blushing uncontrollably and silently scolding myself. I groan at the thought of what I just agreed to, apparently Levi heard me because he chuckles to himself proudly. 

“I agreed to this solely for the pizza and the pizza only!” I call out. 

“Yeah okay, we’ll see.” Levi angles his head towards me and gives me a half smile, causing me to blush even more. _Oh god, what have I gotten myself in to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me FOREVER to finish, but yay it's done now! I hope you like it~ ^u^


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Levi and Eren's date arrive. *laughs evilly* muahahah.

I don’t know why I’m nervous for the date with Levi, but I am. The whole day, as I went from class to class, I couldn’t keep my mind off of it. Endless questions swirled around in my head, _what does this mean? Is this just one date? What’s going to happen after?_ The only way I survived most of the day was with a lot of deep breathing and distracting myself with schoolwork. But deep breathing and distractions could only do so much. 

My fingers fumble with the hem of my white t-shirt as I try to focus on the teacher’s words, but my eyes keep flicking upwards towards the clock on the wall, counting down the many minutes until seven o’clock. 

The class ends, and I’m not sure if I’m happy or not about it, because now I have to go back to the dorm, which means I’m going to see Levi, and knowing him he’s going to turn me into a blushing, nervous wreck; which is exactly what I need right now. 

The walk from campus only takes five minutes. Now I’m standing right outside the door, my heart pounding inside my chest, I sigh and open the door, trying to suppress the nervous feelings in my stomach, I need to calm down. I hang up my things - which has become normal for me, due to Levi constantly telling me to put my shit away. 

It’s very quiet, and I almost think that maybe he’s not home, but then remember that he only has one class on Mondays. I walk into the kitchen to rummage through the refrigerator, and grab a bottle of chocolate milk. 

As I’m heading to the couch, I see a dark lump in the corner. I get closer and see that it’s Levi, taking a nap. He’s curled up in a ball against the armrest, a wool blanket covering almost his whole body. His breathing is even and steady and only his head peeks out from under the blanket along with one of his hands resting under his chin, his hair is slightly messed up, and his lips are parted open halfway. I smile because this is just too damn adorable to not take a picture of. 

I quietly set down the bottle and slip my phone out of my pocket, opening the camera. I snicker to myself as I snap a quick picture. Suddenly, Levi stirs in his sleep and blinks open his eyes, yawning. I freeze, and his eyes widen at me, standing next to the couch with my phone pointed down at him. His sleepy face turns into a glare instantly, _shit_. 

“Did you just do what I think you did?” 

I chuckle apprehensively, “No, I did not just do what you think I did.” I tuck my phone back in my pocket, and Levi stands up, slowly walking towards me. He places his hand in front of me, “Give me the phone.” 

I fix my eyes on him, “Hmmm…” I hum, bringing my hand to my chin, looking to the side as if I’m thinking deeply. My gaze turns back to him, “Nah, I’m good, thanks.” 

“Eren,” He growls and inches closer to me, my feet start moving back and before I know it I’m pushed up against the wall with Levi looking up at me. “Give me the phone.” His voice accentuates each syllable. 

I take out my phone and give it to him, holding back a giggle, “There you go.” 

Levi firmly takes the device out of my hand, and presses a button, making the screen light up. His face twists in frustration as he realizes there’s a password and I burst out laughing. 

“Fucking Jaeger, I swear to god, if you don’t give me the pass-” I cut him off and smirk, “You can’t make me.” I retort and try to sidestep out of his way, but he acts fast and shoots his arms out so they’re on either side of my head, trapping me against the wall. _Well, now I’m fucked_. 

Levi’s gone absolutely silent, but he’s looking at me with a devilish glint in his eyes, making me worry about what his next move is going to be. He slips the phone is his back pocket and proceeds slide his hands down the wall to settle on my waist gently, I’m not sure what he’s going to do, but I was right about all the blushing he would cause. Levi leans closer and closer, until I feel the softness his lips brush against my ear.

“L-Levi, what are you doing?” I mutter quietly and he chuckles, his breath making my skin shiver, his hands just barely tighten their grip on my waist and I swear my heart is about to leap right out of my chest.

“Eren, are you ticklish?” He whispers slowly, his lips ghosting over my jaw bone. 

“Hah-What? What makes you think that?” I stutter nervously, and yelp out in surprise when Levi squeezes one of my sides. 

“Oooh, you _are_ ticklish.” Levi says in mock surprise, and then squeezes my side again, making my body slightly jolt. 

Next thing I know, I’m being pushed to the ground on my back with Levi straddling my waist. He lifts his hands up and starts attacking my sides, my neck, pretty much anywhere because I’m the most ticklish person you’ll meet. I try my best not to let people find out, because then this type of shit happens. 

I can’t help but laugh, “Levi,” I try to catch my breath, but then he pokes me in the ribs and I sputter out a chain of giggles. 

He stops for a moment, “Give me the password and I’ll stop.” His voice is low and he pulls out the phone, waiting. 

My breathing is heavy from all the laughter but I manage to choke out, “Make me.” 

“Okay, if you say so.” Levi tells me and shrugs his shoulders, setting the phone down. I let out a sigh of relief, thinking that he’s done, but once he sets the phone down, his fingers resume their previous attack, causing me to convulse with more giggles. I try to wrench his hands away, but he’s too strong, and he won’t stop until I surrender. 

“Okay fine!” He keeps going, smirking to himself, I squirm under him, and I bet my face is as red as a cherry. “I said _okay!_ I’ll give you the password-” He finally stops, and picks up the phone, giving me a stern look as he waits. 

“5192” I tell him and cross my arms in frustration over the fact that he won. Levi punches in the code and taps his fingers against the screen in concentration. He’s still sitting on me so I stare up at him with an angered expression. He looks satisfied once he finishes the job, and looks down at me with a small smile. 

“What?” I feel self conscious under his gaze. 

He leans down and presses his lips to my forehead, “You look cute when you’re mad.” Then casually gets off me and walks towards the bathroom, calling out that he’s going to start getting ready, leaving me laying on the ground, with a red blush covering my cheeks and my hands over my face in embarrassment. 

“ _Ugh, he can’t just do that._ ” My voice is muffled from my hands and I’m pretty sure he didn’t hear me. 

“Yeah, but I just did.” Levi’s voice calls out from the end of the hallway and suddenly my face is getting warmer by the second. 

“I’m going to get ready now, I’ll leave the address of the place.” 

I sit up and stare at him, confused, “Why don’t we just take the same car?” 

“I want to surprise you, just go with it.” He winks at me before disappearing into the hallway, and my stomach is fluttering with nerves just thinking about tonight. 

 

Levi said to dress nice, I don’t exactly know what the definition of ‘nice’ is in Levi’s book, but I think I did a pretty good job. I threw on some black skinny jeans with a light grey cable knit sweater. I’m not sure if it’ll meet up to his expectations, but compared to my usual attire, this is pretty fancy for me. 

I walk out to the kitchen and pick up the small piece of paper with the address that he left on the counter about twenty minutes ago when he left. It seems like it’ll be a longer drive than I expected, so I decide to leave right away, slipping on my shoes and heading out the door anticipating whatever I’m going to be met with once I show up at the mysterious address. 

 

I’ve been sitting in my car for quite some time, and I know I should go in, but once I arrived, my nerves got even worse, and the place that he chose does not help my current situation. First of all, the restaurant is literally on the beach, there’s a deck outside, and over half of the building is covered with tall windows for a clear view of the ocean. It looks extremely expensive, I can tell because I can’t even pronounce the name correctly, it’s Italian, I know that. 

I take a deep breath and force myself to step out of the car, adjusting my sweater and smoothing down my hair before I make my way up the stone covered walk way, glancing towards my left to gaze at the sparkling blue waters. I arrive at the large double doors and walk in sheepishly, feeling out of place in such a fancy environment. 

The restaurant is even more amazing inside, and I find my heart speed up as I walk up to the hostess, who’s standing behind a podium with a kind smile. 

“Good evening,” She says and tilts her head to look behind me, “is it just one for tonight?” 

“U-uh, no,” I clear my throat, “I’m meeting someone here. Um, Levi?” I have no fucking idea what I’m doing. 

She perks up, “Oh! Right this way.” And starts to lead me towards the back corner, I’m looking down at my feet as I walk, I’m scared to look up, I’m scared to see him because I know I’ll start blushing again and feeling all weird and emotional, and _goddammit Levi, why do you have this effect on me?_

I finally look up, and see him. He’s smiling, _actually smiling_ , a dumb smile that makes my heart flutter and me smile as well. The hostess walks me to the table and then leaves me alone with Levi. 

I’m standing at the edge of the square shaped table, not sure what to do. He stands up, and I suck in a sharp breath because wow, he looks really good. Levi’s wearing a white button up dress shirt, paired with black pants that fit well on him, very well. As he gets closer I notice the top few buttons of his shirt are undone, making me able to see more of his chest, I gulp and offer a small smile as he stands in front of me. 

“Uh,” I look around sheepishly, “is what I wore okay? I feel under dressed.” 

“Eren, you look amazing. Don’t worry about it.” I don’t even have time to blush because he’s suddenly making his way towards the back of my chair and pulling it out, nodding towards it. 

My face immediately turns red as I sit down quickly, he scoots me in and returns to his seat. I knot my hands together in my lap, I don’t know what to do, I’m so nervous it feels like I can’t speak. 

I finally get a good look around the place. The lights are turned down low, leaving a comfortable atmosphere, and the color scheme seems to be a deep maroon with a touch of cream here and there. It’s also very spacious, making it feel like it’s just the two of us.

“Are you sure that this isn’t too much? I mean…you didn’t have to take me here.” I finish my sentence and look at him under my lashes, his expression is concerned. 

“I wanted to, really.” He pauses to rest his chin on his palm, “I know that what we had back then, it really could have turned into something special, I mean, I _wanted_ it to turn into something special…” I widen my eyes and he continues, “But I gave up, not because of you, but because...Nevermind. Just know that I do want to give this another shot, I’m serious about us.” 

That was unexpected. My heart is pounding in my chest and I try open my mouth to say something, but close it immediately realizing I don’t know what to say. He seems to notice that because his lips turn up into a smile, “You don’t have to say anything, I’ve just been wanting to tell you that for quite a while, so I thought right now would be a good time.” 

The waiter shows up, and I silently thank him for interrupting the awkward silence, I really did not know how to react, but I feel happy inside, maybe things actually will work out between us. 

We both order our food, I didn’t know what half of the dishes on the menu were, so I just got what looked good. 

The food came, and Levi started asking me questions as we ate. 

“So, how was the rest of high school?” He asks casually. 

I set my fork down and look at him, mustering up the most serious expression I can, “Oh, it was awesome. High school is so much fun.” 

“By the tone of your voice I’m guessing you’re being sarcastic.” 

“Yeah no, high school was probably the worst experience of my life.” I return to my food, feeling slightly bitter thinking about the memories from a year ago. Thankfully he changes the subject, asking me about my likes, dislikes, what I like to do in my free time. 

“Um… I like to read?” I stop for a moment, trying to think of something interesting that I can tell him, I’ve got nothing. I feel embarrassed as I reply, “That’s pretty much it.” 

He’s staring at me now, very intently, I look down as I feel my face get red and play with the end of the dark colored table cloth, unsure of what to do now that we’re done eating. 

“I’m surprised you’re not with anyone.” His tone sounds genuinely curious.

I start to laugh, but stop once I see that his face is serious and he’s waiting for an answer. 

“Why would anyone want to be with _me_?” I widen my eyes at him expectantly. 

“Eren, have you seen yourself?” Levi asks me in a monotone voice. 

I glance behind him out the windows and see the sun start to go down, I clear my throat, “Um yes, I have, that’s probably why I’ve been single all this time.” 

He rolls his eyes, “Yeah, okay.” 

I’m about to come up with a sarcastic retort when the waiter comes to drop off the check, Levi reaches for it immediately.

“I can help pay…” I tell him, hoping he’ll let me, I feel bad knowing that the total is probably very expensive. 

“This is a date, _I_ will be paying.” He tells me firmly, and I sit back in my chair, waiting patiently for him to finish. 

We begin to head out the door, waving to the hostess who wishes us a good night. There’s a slight breeze outside, but it feels nice and I stare out towards the ocean seeing that the sun has just set, but it’s left the sky looking absolutely amazing. 

“Can we go to the beach? I mean not to swim… But the sunset is so pretty.” I glance at him hoping he’ll say yes. 

His mouth slightly twitches upwards, “Of course. Lets just drop off our shoes in our cars, I don’t want mine to get all sandy.” 

I try to conceal my excitement as I toss my shoes into the back seat and join Levi who’s standing on the edge of boardwalk that’s leading out into the white sand. I notice there’s something in his hand, a coat? No, too big to be a coat. A blanket? 

“Is that a blanket?” I ask him and nod towards the object.  
“Yep, can’t remember why I had it in there, but I did, so I thought I’d grab it.”

We begin making our way down the long path, when out of the corner of my eye I see Levi angle his head to look at me.

“You seem happy.” Levi points out, probably because there’s a slight skip to my walk and I’m holding back a smile, which is not working so well. 

“Yeah… I just really love the ocean. A lot. It makes me feel calm, whenever I’m feeling angry or upset, or just having a shit day, I go to the beach. There’s this one specific spot that I found.” We reach the stairs, “I could show you one day…” I look at him as our feet hit the sand, “I mean if you’d want. I don’t have to.” 

He steps closer to me and bumps into my shoulder, “I’d love that, actually.” I don’t say anything after that, because the simple touch has my heart racing, and a slight shiver covers my skin. 

Levi finds a good spot and lays out the blanket, placing himself on it and stretching his legs out with his hands resting behind him. I don’t know why but the thought of sharing a blanket with Levi on the beach makes me feel extremely nervous. I sit down cross legged on the very edge of the blanket, and try to hide the fact that my breathing isn’t exactly all that steady. 

“Eren.” Levi states. But I don’t look at him, no no, I do not want to look at him. 

“Yeah?” I reply, keeping my tone casual, and just barely flick my eyes at him before returning my gaze forwards. He’s staring at me, his expression seems slightly annoyed.

“ _Really?_ ” He says matter of factly. 

I try to pretend that I have no idea what he’s talking about, “What?” I now look at him, and if feels like his eyes are staring into my soul. He tips his gaze downwards and blinks his eyes slowly. 

I finally surrender. “Okay okay okay, fine.” I mutter out and scoot closer to him, we’re now only three inches apart, which makes my breathing even more heavy than it was before. I hear a sound of satisfaction from him and we continue to peer out into the endless sea. The sun is down now, welcoming night to spread it’s darkness throughout the skies. 

A cold breeze sweeps off the ocean making me shiver, I fold my arms in my lap and let out a small sigh. _I should’ve brought a coat, because now he’s going to notice I’m cold and initiate cuddling, in 3… 2… 1…_

“Are you cold?” Levi asks me, _called it._

“Uh no, I don’t know. Kinda. Not really.” I tell him and shiver once again, _damn it_. 

I hear shuffling sounds as he scoots closer, he doesn’t wrap an arm around me, but we’re now completely touching, I tense slightly, but soon relax, letting the sound of the waves run through my brain, making me feel more calm. 

Levi doesn’t say anything, but I can hear his slight exhale of breaths, it’s almost as calming as the roaring sound of the dark waves hitting the shore. I glance up and let out a small gasp, seeing that a couple of stars are starting to peek out. 

“Oh, oh, look!” I exclaim and point upwards, he follows my gaze and looks at me with a silent expression, “Do you want to…Uh, lay down? I mean not because… It’d just be easier to, ya know, see the stars.” 

Levi lets out a chuckle and proceeds to lay down, I join him, and we both marvel at the sky. After twenty minutes I take a moment to turn my head and look at him, my face softens seeing that his eyes are closed. I wait a couple of minutes, and hear his breathing even out, indicating that he’s fallen asleep. 

I shimmy over quietly and rest my head in the crook of his neck, slowly wrapping my arms around him, and close my eyes, liking the idea of how perfectly we fit together. _Huh, look at that, I’m the one initiating the cuddling this time_. 

I’m letting the gentle rise and fall of his chest lull me to sleep, when suddenly his voice interrupts the silence, “Oh, hi there.” 

My eyes shoot open and about 15 “sorry’s” escape my mouth as I try to untangle myself from him, but his arms wrap firmly around my waist, keeping me from sitting up. 

“No, stay. You’re keeping me warm.” Levi’s voice is sleepy and downright adorable that I can’t turn down his request. I settle comfortably back into his arms and move my hands so that one is resting on his chest, and the other is curled under my chin. 

His fingers begin making small circles on my back, and I smile, because this is what I want, I want to be with Levi, here, like this. I slide my palm up his chest and lift my face to look at him as I rest my hand on his neck. 

Levi’s eyes open, and for a quick moment he seems surprised. I can just barely see his face, due to the lack of light, which I’m glad for so he can’t see how badly I’m blushing right now. 

His hand continues to stay on the small of my back. I slowly move my hand over his ivory skin and stop once I reach his cheek, hesitating slightly before smoothing my thumb lightly over his bottom lip. Our eyes don’t leave each other’s as I even out my breathing and close the space between us, resting my forehead on his and closing my eyes. Levi stays still as I begin to tilt my mouth downwards just barely touching my lips to his when suddenly I’m feeling embarrassed and bury my face in his neck, letting out a small, frustrated noise. 

Levi starts to giggle and wraps his arms tighter around me as I continue to hide my face in embarrassment. He starts to run his fingers through my hair, “It’s okay. Besides, our date isn’t over yet.” 

I finally lift my face, “Wait, what? It’s not?” 

“Nope. I have something for us to do back at the dorm.” Levi tells me and suddenly a bunch of ideas start to run through my mind. 

“Uh…When you say ‘ _something_ ’, what exactly do you mean?” I ask him in a suspicious tone. 

Levi laughs once again, “Nothing like _that_. I mean, we can, if you want to.” He winks at me suggestively and I slap him on the arm playfully, burying my face once again in the crook of his neck. 

“Alright, alright, come on. It’s getting late, and I want to be able to do the thing tonight.” He states casually, leaving me feeling confused and extremely curious as to what his plans are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay can I just say this chapter took forever to write BUT IT'S FINALLY DONE AND I WON'T TAKE AS LONG FOR CHAPTER 6. 
> 
> but yeah. things are starting to get slightly more serious. kinda.

**Author's Note:**

> yayy it's done. I hope some of you liked it? this chapter is more like a flashback... or before. if that makes any sense. 
> 
> depending on if anyone even reads this or if this gets any reviews, I will write a second chapter. (and and I might do Levi's POV) 
> 
> feedback is much appreciated! :D (oh and I also have a tumblr, my URL is aakihito.)


End file.
